Switched
by Ninjasawr
Summary: What happens when Neji's jutsu went wrong and ends up in tenten's body and she ends up in his? Read to find out! oneshot NejiXTen
1. The Jutsu

**Hey wat's up everybody!! This is my first story hope u like it!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**The Switch**

It was a sunny afternoon in Konoha. In the forest there were two people training, one with the byukugan the other a weapon mistress. These two were Neji Hyuga and TenTen.

Tenten was leaning down on a tree, sweating and breathing hard. "Neji, can we rest yet?" trying to catch her breath. "No" said Neji getting in a fighting stance again, "well fine! I'm going to rest!" Tenten sat down then soon her head dropped and her eyes closed. Neji looked over and went to look at her, he was sure she was asleep. 'she looks so beautiful when she sleeps, damn it Neji! Snap out of it!' Neji thought to him self, and went back to train.

He needed to win a bet that he bet Lee

Flashback

" _Neji, lets make a bet! "Said Lee._

"_The one who could master a fellows shinobi's technique win!"_

"_hn"_

"_If I win you will have to do what ever i say!!"_

"_ummm……"_

"_It's settled!"_

"……………"

End of Flashback

Neji decided to do the Yamanaka's jutsu. 'It shouldn't be hard' Neji thought. So he formed his hand so it looked like a box, he was about to say the jutsu when he thought he add in a bit more but before he did he did few more signs before doing it he just wanted to try it out. He was about to yell out the jutsu when he stopped, 'wait I need to do this to someone not thin air.' he looked at Tenten. 'Tenten wouldn't mind' so he redid the jutsu signs and faced Tenten he yelled out the jutsu and everything went black.

He then found himself somewhere else. He feels as if he was sleeping for a while. Then he looked at his clothes. 'what the?…. These aren't my clothes these are Tenten's!!…………. I guess it worked.' Neji looked up to see his own body laying on the ground. He walked up to it. Then suddenly it started moving. 'No way! My body shouldn't be moving! If I am in Tenten's body she must be in mine! Oh God…'

Tenten woke up. "Neji?"

Then Tenten thought, 'Wow, why do I sound like Neji?!' then she quickly looked up and found herself staring at her. "N-Neji?". "Tenten get up."

Tenten quickly stood. "What happened?" "A jutsu that I did went completely wrong."

They both stood there for a while before Tenten bursted yelling at Neji. "Wrong!!! What did you do??? Why am I in your body and you in mine?!?!?" Neji calmly said "Lee and I made a bet to master another shinobi's jutsu, so I picked Ino's and I don't know what happened." "A BET!!!!!!!" Tenten yelled. Neji calmly said again, "Please stop yelling and let me think." Tenten fell silent.

----------------------------------------------------------

**So how was that? This is my first one so if it sucks please don't be rude:D**


	2. Awkward

**Hey everybody!! I am still new so please don't give a hard time!! Here is chapter 2 of The Switch**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but I wish I do. K Neji/Tenten means Tenten in Neji's body and Tenten/Neji means Neji in Tenten's body k thank you! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 2**

Tenten and Neji was sitting in the forest for like hours. Tenten was still pissed at Neji but still shocked that she was in the _Hyuga Neji_'s body. A while later...

"Neji..."

Neji looked up hoping and waiting to hear a good plan.

"...I need to pee" Tenten said blushing.

"Great Tenten that is the most wonderful information i've heard today!" Neji said sarcastically.

"Stop it! Now what do I do?" sounding desperate.

"Just go behind those bushes" Neji pointing.

"Okay!"

Tenten went around the bushes but she paused and thought 'wait I am in Neji's body!! I can't do this! I'm too young to see _that._' Tenten paced back and forth. She was back there for a good ten minutes.

"Tenten just go!!" Neji yelling sounding all stressed.

"oh! Neji do I have to hold it?" Tenten asking all frustrated.

"yes"

" can u hold it for me?"

"no"

"but.."

"Tenten just pull down the boxers and pee!"

Tenten was afraid of that. She slowly pulled down Neji's pants. So now she was down to the boxers. " Don't look, don't look" as Tenten pulled down the boxers. 'don't look, don't look, oh….my…..god! His is huge! Aaah don't look Tenten just pee.'

After a while Tenten finished peeing. "K Neji what should we do?" she came out of the bushes and saw her self thinking. It was kinda hard she see's her own body and Neji see's his own. Tenten thought to herself 'until we figure out how to undo this I have to call my own name and act like Neji." Tenten sighed.

"Tenten, until we figure how to reverse this jutsu u have to pretend to be me and I pretend to be u." Neji said "o-okay" "Let's get back to the village and see the hokage. Maybe she could us. And please don't stammer when you're me." "k, I understand" Tenten said rolling her/Neji's eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten and Neji walked into the village. Tenten/with Neji inside tried to act all cheerful and show a lot of emotions. Neji/ with Tenten intside tried not to laugh. Neji gave her his look. Tenten showed no emotion anymore, but everybody around them stared but then went back to wat they were doin. Tenten and Neji almost made it to the Hokage mansion when Sakura came up to Tenten/Neji and talked like there was no tomorrow she seemed hyper and excited about something then she noticed Neji/Tenten. "Oh hi Neji-kun!" and went back to Tenten/Neji. "So Ino-pig is having a sleep over can u come?" "I guess" Tenten/Neji said. "Great see you there! Bye and bye Neji!!"

Tenten/Neji stared at Neji/Tenten "You have to deal with them? How can u stand it?" Neji/Tenten "I don't know I just do." Then they walked into the Hokage's mansion.

**So how was that? Okay? Horrible? Fantastic? Well I'll know in the reviews!! Please review!!! Thank you!!**


	3. Getting ready

Hey!! I tried to update as fast as I can! Im really tired today but im still typing. Please enjoy the story!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto!!

Chapter 3

Tenten and Neji walked up the stairs of the hokage's mansion.

Tenten kept thinking of Neji, 'What does Neji think of me? Ugh! What am I thinking?! Neji wouldn't like me, even if I tell him he probably show no emotion and shrug and completely not care! That cold hearted bastard. Why do I even like him?... Wait I do know why. He's so cute, he as such beautiful eyes…..ugh! Snap out of it Tenten!!' Tenten turned to look at her own body with Neji in it, 'What does Neji think of me?'

Neji noticed Tenten staring. "What's the matter?" Tenten shrugged and looked back the other way. Neji thought about Tenten. 'I wonder what Tenten thinks of me. She's so cute and such lovely brown eyes…..' Neji almost smacked him self so he would stop thinking of Tenten. They made it to Tsunadae's office and there was a guard out front. When he saw Neji and Tenten he asked, "Are you two looking for Tsunadae-sama?" Tenten and Neji nodded. "Tsunadae-sama and Shizune-sama is at an important meeting. You will have to talk with her tomorrow afternoon." the guard said and added "sorry for the inconvenience." Neji and Tenten walked out of the Hokage's mansion. "What do we do now?" Tenten asked. "We have to stay like this till tomorrow or until we figure out how to undo this jutsu." Tenten nodded and just like that they walked their different paths.

---------------------------------------------------------

Neji/in Tenten's body packed a sleeping bag and pajama's for the sleepover at Ino's. Tenten's apartment pretty nice, it was small big enough for two and there were rare weapons displayed on her walls. There was one more hour before it was time to go over at Ino's. Neji smelled him/herself 'wow! i smell! well of course you were training this entire morning and afternoon... i better take a shower. Neji went over to Tenten's closet and got some clothes then went into the bathroom. He was about to take off the shirt, but 'Wait I am in Tenten's body. If I take a shower in her body then I will see _naked Tenten._'"God, what do I do? I don't want to reak and I don't want to see Tenten's naked body... K I'll just take off the clothes not looking take a quick shower and still not looking, come out get dressed and I'm through." Neji then started taking off the pants then the shirt after he took off the underwear and Tenten's bra his face was tomatoe red. Neji got in the shower and took out the buns in Tenten's hair. He was surprised to see the hair went down to around the middle section of Tenten's back.

Neji started the water and shampooed and conditioned Tenten's hair. When he started on the soap he accidently looked down. When he looked down he saw Tenten's boobs. He quickly looked up blushing. he slowly put on the soap when he got to Tenten's boobs he blushed even more and started touching them with soap. He rinsed then got out of the shower. He had ten minutes left. So he quickly got dressed still trying not to look down but he did "accidently" and almost fainted. He had five minutes left so he left to Ino's. (he figured how to do Tenten's hair in less than a minute.)

--------------------------------------------------------

Tenten/in Neji's body made it to the compound. She went inside and asked one of the maid's where her/his room was at. The maid gave her/him a weird stare and pointed the direction. When Tenten made it to Neji's room she went straight to the bed. She lie down and looked around Neji's room. 'It's sooooooo clean and smells soo good.' Then she smelled her/himself 'wow do I reak!!! I better take a shower' Tenten got up and went to Neji's closet, she stopped and thought 'wait if i take a shower then I'll see _naked Neji._ I don't want to see _that_ again.' Tenten sighed 'I'll just do it' Tenten got through it quickly since she already seen _that _she wasn't as shocked, but still shocked of how big it is. Soon Hinata knocked on the door. Tenten said come in and try to make a pose of Neji when he was meditating. "N-Neji-kun, It's time for d-dinner." "I understand Hinata" said Tenten trying to sound like Neji. 'How does he live life?' Tenten asked herself and followed Hinata to dining room.

Everyone ate in silence. Hinata's father broke the silence, "Neji, you and Hinata should train more why don't you two train tomorrow?" Tenten in Neji's body said in no emotion. "I have plans. how about the next day after tomorrow?" Hinata spoke up "That would be fine. I have p-plans tomorrow too." Tenten never knew that Hinata would stammer so much then she remembered Neji and the sleepover, 'I wonder how's Neji doing at the sleepover. I wonder if he could even survive..."

**Hey so how was that? I'll update tomorrow too since it's sunday. I type kinda slow too so please give me time!! Please Reveiw that would be soo nice!!! Oh and I also like to thank Kunoichimistress for my first reveiw!! Yayy!! (clapped hands) Thanks for reading!!**


	4. the dare

**Hey wat's up everybody!! how was the first 3 chapters? Okay? Awesome? Well anyways here is chapter 4 hope you like it! Oh thank you for all the reveiws and here is the answer to one of your questions...Neji is 18 and Tenten is 17**

**Chapter 4**

Neji/in Tenten's body walked up the stairs to Ino's house. He didn't even need to knock 'cause Ino opened the door and pulled him/her inside. Sakura, was there too. "k now all we have to do is wait for Hinata to come. She said she was going to eat dinner first then come!!" Ino shouted. Sakura and Neji nodded. Sakura added "Don't have to shout Ino-pig" "WHAT!! DON'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE FORHEAD GIRL!!!" Sakura and Ino was at each other's neck. Neji just watched them with anime sweat coming down. They were practically waking up all the other neighbors. Neji tried to act like Tenten "Umm Guys!! I mean GIRLS!" this is harder then it sounds"GIRLS!!" Neji pratically screamed. Sakura and Ino stopped and stared at Tenten/ Neji. Neji calmly said "let's not yell cause you are waking up all the other neighbors!!!!!!" Sakura and Ino said sorry and they waited for Hinata to come.

----------------------------------------------------

Everyone finished eating the maid's came to clean it up. Hinata's father said you two are excused and he walked off. Tenten/in Neji's body stood up and started to walk back to his/her room. Hinata ran to her room to gather her stuff she said bye to everyone and she ran off to Ino's place. Tenten watched as Hinata left. 'sigh' 'I wish it was tomorrow already' and walked into Neji's room.

Tenten looked around Neji's room. She looked in his desk, clothes (she never thought Neji wears penquin boxers!:P) and she looked into Neji's night stand. She found Neji's diary. 'Ooh. I wonder what Neji writes about.' She picked up the diary and flipped through the pages.

_April 7_

_Today Tenten and I trained in the rain. I think she must be pissed at me for almost letting her get at cold. But she didn't. She's so kind, and I am not. She must think im a cold hearted bastard. But Tenten never say anything. She's soo beautiful, with her lovely hair.She looks soo cute._

'Does Neji like me?' Tenten ask to herself. and flipped the page

_April 9_

_I wish I could just tell her I love you. I wonder does she feel the same way..._

Tenten blushed and took out a pen that was on the night stand

_April 11_

_Dear Neji,_

_I love you too._

_Tenten_

Tenten put the diary away and she slowly drifted asleep.

------------------------------------------------

Neji sighed Ino then shouted in his face "Tenten!! Sakura and I are already in our pj's!! Get in yours!!" Neji stared at her giving her _the look._ Ino backed away. "Tenten you spend too much time with Neji you are even giving the same look as him." Neji snapped out and tried to act like Tenten again. "Oh sorry. I'll go change!!" Neji thought to him self 'Acting cheerful is harder then it looks.' He took Tenten's pj's and went into the bathroom. He took off Tenten's clothes trying not to look down and put on Tenten's pj's. He came out and put away Tenten's clothes right when Hinata knocked on the door. Ino went to get the door to find a panting Hinata. "'breath' am i late?" Hinata asked trying to catch up with her breath. "Kind of but it's alright! Party Time!!" Ino shouted.

That night they watched a scary movie everyone got scared except Neji. They played games where each of them messed horribly causing everyone to laugh even Neji. (Which would be awkward) Then "Okay everybody time to play...**_Truth or Dare" _**said Ino still a bit giggly.

"K Sakura truth or dare?" Ino asked

"ummm truth!"

"k umm what do u think of Rock Lee?" Ino asked

"umm well he is really like Gai-sensei and you guys know how he is" every nodded "he very kind and works hard I don't really like him but it seems he'll do anything to go out with me i guess i could give him a shot but i don't think so."

'hn. I need to tell Lee that' said Neji to himself

"K Hinata truth of dare? Sakura asked

Hinata took a long time to answer "ummm d-dare"

"K" Sakura was thinking then "okay I dare you to go hug Kiba, Shino, and Naruto."

Hinata blushed "b-but"

Ino asked "but what?" Smiling.

"nothing, I'll go"

She got up and left. Neji/in Tenten's body said " This should be interesting." Hinata came back her face was red and she ran and hid under all the pillows. Kiba, Shino, and Naruto ran up to Ino's and asked where Hinata was. Ino whispered "Under the blankets" Kiba, and Naruto sneaked up and lifted all the blankets. Hinata was holding one up to her face. "Hinata why did you hug us?" Naruto asked Hinata almost fainted but she didn't. "i-it was a d-dare" in a whisper. Kiba told Naruto and Shino what she said and then they left.Neji felt bad for Hinata but it was hilarious. When the boys left all the girls were laughing loudly.

"Stop it! It's soo embarrising" Hinata said.

"T-Tenten truth or dare?" It was already ten minutes and Hinata's face was still red.

Neji thought for a while "Dare"

"I dare you to go kiss Neji-nii chan" Hinata was about shout but she whispered instead.

"uhh okay." Neji left blushing to himself.

He made it to his house and told Hinata's dad " I just need to tell 'Neji' something" he said okay. Neji felt awkward saying his own name. when he walked into his room he found his own body resting and sleeping. "K I could do this" he walked up to his body...

**A climax!!:P Hope you liked it!! It wasn't as funny as the last ones but ya... Please Reveiw!! Thank you!!**


	5. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi everybody! K to all my readers, the author KitanaKakana was the one who made this plot of this story. She said she might dicontinue her story so I asked can continue her story in my own words. She said yes. So please don't think im copying or im a bad author!!**

**Chapter 5 is almost done!! Thank you for reading!**


	6. the gayness of Neji

**hey wat's up! sorry it took me soo soo long to update! my midterm exams were coming up and I had been studying like crazy! but luckly they are over!! so here is chapter 5 and I shall say again Neji is 18 and Tenten is 17. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 5**

Neji went up to his body he leaned down thinking 'god, i am so freaking gay' right when Tenten woke up. She saw her own body leaning towards her. At first she thought it was someone trying to hurt her so she kicked Neji letting him land straight into the wall. When Tenten realized wat she had done she quickly went to help Neji.

"What the hell was that for!" Neji yelled at Tenten

"Sorry" Tenten was blushing "I thought u were some bad guy trying to hurt me..." smiles innocently. "Anyways i thought u were at Ino for her sleep over slumber party."

"I am" Neji said still holding his stomach were Tenten kicked him.

"Then why are u here?" Helping him to the bed.

"We are playing truth or dare and I chose dare..." Neji said "Oh dear..." tenten said rolling her eyes. "wat did they tell u to do.?"

"ummm...this." Neji went up kiss Tenten on the lips and ran out the door. Tenten was shocked but also thought Neji was gay to kiss his own lips and run out the door limping.

Neji made it back to Ino's still blushing and also thinking 'damn it! Tenten probably thinks im gay now.'

"u actually kissed Neji?" sakura asked.

"on the cheek or on the lips?" Ino asked.

"d-did u actually did it? I-I mean I dont see Neji-nii san chasing u." Hinata asked. her face was still kinda red.

"yes, lips, and yes he was asleep when knocked on his door when he came out his eyes were half closed."Neji said quickly.

'GASP' was the girls impression.

"Anyways Ino truth or dare?" Ino snapped out into reality.

"umm truth!" Ino said.

"oh ino-pig not choosing dare?" sakura smirked.

"well forhead girl!u didn't exactly choose dare either so hah!" Ino said countering Sakura's smirk.

"k umm what do u think of chouji and shikamaru." Neji asked in curiosity.

"I think chouji is a fatty and Shikamaru a lazy bum." Ino said flattly.

'hmm i need to tell chouji and shikamaru that. chouji would boulder roll Ino's big mouth shut.' Neji said smirking to himself.

that game continued on till 4 and all the girls and Neji went to sleep. Neji and Tenten couldn't wait tell the afternoon and they couldn't stop thinking about each other.

---------------------------------------------

**hey guys sorry it was short i promise the next one would be longer! It's that im really busy and hungry:(. I also like to say thanx to the people who put the story on alert and on there favs. Oh and thanks for the reveiws and please send some reveiws I would thank u very much! sayounara! (means good bye in japanese)**


	7. switched

**Hey!! I now have sooo much time to write! (Yesssss) Okay. Im thinking of doing more romance in this one. okay? okay. I am right now really hyper so I type faster than regular and I going to make this story look like it was 3 chapters combine. :P Here is now chapter 6 in the switch. (ooh that rhymed!)**

**Chapter 6**

It was morning in Konoha and Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Neji and Tenten was getting up. (so was everyone else but I ain't gonna talk about them) Sakura, Hinata and Neji were packing up to leave. Neji was done first so he left first. (haha first, first. I told u I was Hyper:P). He made it back to Tenten's apartment to get some stuff to eat. Ino offered some food but he passed cause it looked disgusting. He ate a bowl of cereal and went to explore Tenten's apartment a little. He soon found Tenten's diary. He raised his/Tenten's eyebrow he began flipping through the pages and began to read:

_April 7_

_Today I went to train with Neji again. I don't know why but I think I'm falling for him. I can't seem to stop looking him in his beautiful white eyes..._

Neji had stop reading to think 'she's falling for me? beautiful white eyes?' he turned the page.

_April 8_

_I wonder what Neji thinks of me... I should just ask him someday but that would probably drain our entire friendship that way I rather not. Maybe he would say 'I love you Tenten' someday. Ya what am I writing? Neji would never like me...or would he?_

'I do like you and someday I would say I love you Tenten but not today.' then a folded piece of note dropped on the floor from the diary. Neji went down and took the paper in his hand and unfolded it, it read:

_Neji_

_I love you. Im sorry to sound like your fangirls. So if you have the same feelings please respond but if you don't have the same feelings just forget about it._

_Tenten_

Neji smirked and took the pen on Tenten's desk. He scribbled something on the back then folded it back up and put it back in the diary. He soon went outside to meet up with his love Tenten. (ooh soo cute! lol! still hyper)

--------------------------------------------------------

Tenten/in Neji's body was standing right outside the hokage's mansion. It was around 2 in the afternoon and soon Neji/in Tenten's body came running to her. "Well it took you long enough." Tenten said. "Sorry was doing something." Neji said. "Well lets go" and Tenten started into the hokages mansion followed by Neji.

They knocked on Tsnadae's door, shortly after they heard the words "Come in."

They both walked in. Tsnadae was looking some paper work, before she looked up. "Ah Tenten, Neji! How are you?" Neji spoke up in his regular attitude to people as if he was in his body again. "Fine" Tsnadae startled at this. "Tenten are you okay." Tenten quickly spoke up. " I'm.. i mean we are not fine Tsnadae-sama it's just..." Tsnadae jumped a little. "Tenten are you in Neji and Neji are you in Tenten?" "Yes" they both said at once. "What happened?" Neji started telling the story but left out his lovey dovey moments as so did Tenten. Tsnadae raised her eyebrow well why don't you ask Ino for help? she would probably be able to fix it. Neji smacked himself in the head, 'Im the great Hyuga and I can't even think of that? Im losing it.' Neji bowed down then left. "Ah sorry Tsnadae-sama I guess he is really eager to get out...even more than me." Tenten said then left. Tsnadae watched them leave then went back to work. (she was really drinking sake. beer! not working at all! lol!)

Neji and Tenten walked to Ino's house. Ino was out front. She looked up and raised her eyebrow. "Hey what's up!" thinking that they are on a date. Tenten spoke up "Ino it's me Tenten not Neji. Neji somehow made a bet with Lee to master another shinobi's jutsu. Neji picked yours he messed up somehow and now our bodies are switched." Tenten said staring at Neji. Ino just stared one minute later she bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Neji asked very impatiently. "Oh. Umm did you guys have to go to the bathroom in each others body." Ino asked giggling. Neji and Tenten both blushed and Ino bursted out laughing again. "Ino stop laughing and help us." Neji said giving her the look. "okay! ok come on." Ino said walking into her house. "K Neji all you have to do is put your hands like this showing him the move and say, 'mind switch' and make sure to face Tenten." Neji did as he was told and the next thing he knew was that everything went black...again. He found himself in his own body again and staring up at Ino and Tenten. Tenten was excited to have back her own body again and she screamed out, "you did it Neji!" and ran out the door back to her house saying good bye. "Well that was pleasant" said Neji getting up. He then left without saying a word. "Wow they both like...ignored me. huh. well i guess i have to finish my chores now then I have to meet up with forhead girl."

-------------------------------------------

It was next morning an Neji was getting ready to meet Tenten when he saw his diary out.

**hey how was that? I didnt really want to make it look like 3 chapters long. I have one more chapter to go and I know... a climax. Woooo! I can't think anymore and Im not hyper anymore. (sob) anyways Im almost done! I got a good idea for my next story! Please reveiw! Please! (begging on floor) Well Ja ne! (also means good bye in Japanese.)**


	8. The Kiss

**Hey everybody! this is my last chapter on this story...i know...it's sad. any ways you could take this off your alert list since it is the last chapter. I like to thank all the people who put them on my alert list, their favorites, and for the reveiws. and now is chapter 7 of the switch.**

**Disclaimer: I Mio Koigokoro DOES NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**The kiss**

Neji opened his diary to the last page he wrote in his diary or journal is what he thinks, and he looked down to see what suprised him:

_April 11_

_Dear Neji,_

_I love you too._

_Tenten_

Neji smiled 'she loves me too' and smirked putting away his journal coughdiarycough and finished getting ready, he was meeting Tenten at the training grounds today and he has something special just for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was getting ready to meet Neji at the training grounds today to ...train. She was also checking her body to make sure Neji didn't do anything with her body. She was soon satisfied and she was about to leave. 'I should give Neji the note I wrote. Since I confessed my love to him through his diary.' Tenten thought and walked over to her nightstand. She flipped to the back of the book to get the note. It wasn't there, she soon flipped through the pages thinking 'weird. I remember putting it at the back of the book. ' She finally found it and reread it to make sure everything was what she wanted to tell Neji.

She refolded it then she eyed something on the back.

_Tenten_

_I love you too. you don't sound like a fangirl cause you're the only one who stayed by my side, known me since the academy, and knows me the best._

_Neji_

Tenten blushed. She was on the verge of tears to know Neji loved her too.. then she actually cried. She stopped to remember she was meeting Neji at the training grounds. She wiped off her tears, put away her diary and grabbed her scroll of weapons.

-----------------------------------------------

They both met at the same time. Tenten blushed and looked down 'he probably hasn't read his diary yet... I should wait till tomorrow.' Neji looked at her 'she's blushing she probably already read it'

"Tenten"

Tenten looked up "y-yes?" trying not to blush.

"come"

Tenten walked up to where Neji was standing. just to be pinned against the tree by Neji. She blushed...she blushed even more to find soft lips meeting hers. 'oh my god. Neji is kissing me the _Hyuga Neji. _

Neji liked her lips begging for entrance into her mouth. She let him in thinking of what he tasted like. He tasted soo good. And Tenten kissed back crying. Neji stopped the kiss and wiped Tenten's face "don't cry" in a whisper and started kissing her again. Neji put his arms around Tenten's waist while she put her arms around Neji's neck.

Everyone was in the tree's watching.

"ohh they look soo cute together" Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

"Neji nii-san found the girl he loves. Tenten" Hinata said with a cheerful look on her face then fainted to see Naruto sitting beside her. Shino caught her with his bugs and continue watch.

"huh who knew Neji Hyuga had a soft spot" Kiba said.

"Lee good work" Tsnadae said. She was the one who got her together but telling Lee to make that bet. "Yosh! Thank you Tsnadae-sama!" Lee said with courage. Gai was crying for Lee to satify the Hokage.

(In the trees were Tsnadae, Shizune, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Gai, and Lee. Sasuke was with his team Snake somewhere far away.)

They all watched as Neji and Tenten hand in hand walked home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

3 years later Neji proposed to Tenten and they got married.

(why 3 years later because they weren't old enough to get married then)

**So how was that? Great or too mushy? Well please review and take it off your alert list. Hoped you had a great Thanksgiving. And Im starting my new story soon! Please Review! Reviews make me happy!! Ja ne!!**


End file.
